Et si je m'étais trompée ?
by Lady's Jasper Cullen
Summary: Edward quitte Bella mais celle-ci décide d'aller en Floride. Elle ne s'attend pas à les revoir et à devoir expliquer à Jasper qu'elle lui en veut vraiment. Venez lire ! :D
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

*Un ange*

_**POV Bella**_

Je m'appelle Isabelle Marie Swan. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Il y a quelques mois, mon fiancée et sa famille m'ont quitté pour ne plus se soucier de savoir si j'allais bien. Tout était devenue inintéressant depuis qu'Edward était parti, c'était comme si je flirtais avec la mort a tout instant. J'arrivais à peine me nourrir toute seule.

Il y a quelques mois, quand Charlie en a eu marre, il m'a envoyée en Floride chez ma mère et Phil. Il pensait que m'écarter de Forks, du dernier lien qui me restait avec eux, me permettrait de remonter plus facilement la pente. Il était surtout désemparé, et triste de savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour moi. Edward était ma raison de vivre, le soleil qui illumine mes nuits. En partant tout était devenu noir. Et en m'éloignant de Forks, le dernier fil qui me retenait à la vie, c'était brisé. J'avais tenté de me suicider… Mais même pour un humain, il était difficile de s'ôter la vie, difficile de se faire du mal.

- « Un ange veille toi », avait dit ma mère.

Je n'avais rien répondu à ça. Les rôles étaient échangés entre nous deux. C'était à son tour de veiller sur moi, et je ne voulais pas l'alarmée encore plus.

Il y a quelques jours, je l'avais aperçu en ville. Et j'avais couru aussi loin que possible. Si Jasper était là, les autres Cullen étaient-ils là aussi ? Alice, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur… Elle était partie sans me dire au revoir, elle m'avait abandonné ! Tous les jours, je lui envoyais des e-mails mais elle n'y avait jamais répondu ! Peut-être qu'Edward ne m'aimait plus et donc était parti mais elle, elle aurait au moins pu me donner de ses nouvelles !! Qu'avais-je donc fait pour qu'ils m'ignorent tous au point de me laisser agoniser ?! Une chose était sûre s'ils étaient en Floride, j'allais les retrouver et leur demander des explications !! Je redescendis sur terre lorsque ma maladresse habituelle me fit trébucher. Je m'attendais à éprouver un certain mal du à ma chute mais rien ne se produisit… J'ouvris les yeux et ce que je découvris me glaça le sang…

_**POV Jasper**_

C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle avait tellement changé. Elle était encore plus pale que nous et encore plus maigre qu'avant que nous soyons partis. Des cernes étaient profondément dessinés sur son visage. On s'imaginait très bien les nuits qu'elle avait pu passer. Bella n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Tout ça à cause de la surprotection d'Edward. Il avait détruit ma famille ! Peu à peu, je sentais que je me détachais d'Alice et je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Mais tout ça, s'était à cause de lui ! Elle ne m'avait certainement pas vu, je décidais alors de la suivre. Depuis son anniversaire, je m'étais durement renforcé. Tous les jours, je passais plus de trois heures avec des enfants. Leurs sangs étaient surement le plus pure de toute la terre et ils se faisaient souvent mal alors j'étais en permanence confrontés a mon démon intérieur. Emmett et Rosalie était là pour m'aider. Et heureusement, car j'avais bien failli décimés tous ces petits humains plus d'une fois. Ils en gardaient tout deux quelques souvenirs. J'arrivais finalement devant une petite maison. J'essayais de savoir qui était dedans à part Bella mais elle était seule et tant mieux pour moi, je ne voulais pas attendre la nuit pour aller lui parler. Edward ne serait certainement pas content de mon initiative mais j'avertirais Esmée, Carlisle et Emmett qui eux, étaient vraiment triste depuis qu'on avait quittée Forks et Bella. Je ne mettais pas rendue compte, tellement j'étais pris dans mes pensées, que je regardais sans rien faire Bella… Je me précipitais à vitesse vampirique pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal et qu'elle saigne. Je ne doutais pas de mon endurance mais je ne voulais pas gâcher tout si tôt. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas tombée et qu'elle se trouvait dans mes bras. Ses sentiments étaient très subjectifs… Pourquoi n'était-elle pas contente de me voir ? Carlisle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas, qu'elle se doutait que cela devrait arriver un jour…

_**Alors… ? **____**. Ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi : c'est ma première fiction. Pour l'orthographe, il faut vous avouez que j'essaye de faire attention mais qu'il y en aura toujours beaucoup. :/. Et pour la longueur, je ne suis pas sur d'arriver à faire mieux. Mais j'espère que vous aimez quand même. **___


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

POV Bella

Pourquoi était-il là ? Je commençais enfin à me sentir mieux. 6 mois ! Cela faisait 6 mois que je me battais pour vivre et maintenant que je remontais la pente lentement mais surement il fallait qu'ils reviennent et qu'ils détruisent tous mes efforts ?

Lorsque Jasper apaisa mon choque, je me surpris à lui crier dessus.

- NE MANIPULE PAS MES SENTIMENTS, JASPER ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi est tu là ? Cela nous vous a t-il pas suffit à toi et à ta famille de m'avoir fait souffrir une fois ? Vous voulez revenir me rendre heureuse, puis partir comme des voleurs en refaisant ce que vous avez fait la première fois ?

Je voulais qu'il ait aussi mal que moi, lorsqu'Edward m'avait dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Lorsqu'il m'avait laissé dans cette foret… Mais j'avais beau tapé, c'était surtout moi qui avait mal…

- Chuut, Bella. Tu va plus te blesser toi que moi. Je désire juste savoir si tu vas bien …? me dit-il avec son air de chien battu. Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir encore. Il avait tant souffert. Il avait peut être perdu le contrôle mais c'était Edward qui avait décidé de tous les emmener avec lui, pas Jasper. Il devait tellement sans vouloir…

- Ohh Jasper, désolé. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je disais cela sous le coup de la colère. Mais tu dois savoir que je ne t'en veux pas. Carlisle ne t'as pas menti quand il dit que je savais qu'un jour cela arriverait. Mais de te revoir et de savoir que les autres ne sont pas loin… Ils sont avec toi, hein ?...

- Oui, fit Jasper.

- Edward aussi ?... demandais-je avec un élan d'espoir même si je savais que lui ne comptais pas me revoir alors que nous nous trouvions dans la même ville.

- Oui, mais je dois te prévenir que ce n'est plus le même depuis que nous sommes partis…

On discuta ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit. Jasper m'avait raconté comment peu à peu Alice et lui, s'étaient éloignés. Comment Emmett avait perdu sa joie de vivre et son humour. Rosalie, elle, était toujours la même. Ce qui ne m'étonnait pas. Mon départ ne devait pas l'avoir beaucoup affecté. Alice, ne prenait même plus le temps de bien choisir ces habits le matin. Sans parler de Carlisle et Esmée… Moi qui pensais que j'étais la seule à avoir souffert ces 6 mois…

J'essayais de masquer un long bâillement mais quand Jasper le vit il me fit que remarquer qu'il était temps de me ramener chez moi.

- Bells, je crois qu'il est tant que je te rentre chez moi.

- Oh, non, Jasper… Encore un peu.

- Mais il est presque 1h du matin. Et demain, tu vas à l'école. D'ailleurs nous aussi nous y allons. Le prochain semestre commence dans une semaine et il faut que nous remplissions tous les papiers.

- D'accord, Jasper… Mais promets-moi de ne pas me laisser toute seule cette nuit. J'ai enfin retrouvée ma famille, je ne voudrais certainement pas la reperdre.

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer Jasper. J'espère qu'il ne le remarqua pas. Il avait vraiment les allures d'un Texan avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés, son sourire en coin et son accent. Tout en l'imaginant avec moi cette nuit, je m'assoupis. C'est en sentant son souffle froid sur mon cou que je me réveillais. Il me prit dans ses bras et pour ne pas réveiller ma mère et Phil, escalada le mur de la maison, entra par la fenêtre et me déposa sur mon lit, tout ça en moins d'une minute. En constatant notre proximité, il se recula d'un mouvement rapide pour aller se plaquer dans un coin de ma chambre.

- Jasper, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal et j'arriverais mieux à dormir si tu étais près de moi. C'est bien ce que tu voulais ? Que je dorme ? Et je lui offris mon plus beau sourire diabolique pour qu'il comprenne que je le taquinais.

- Mais bien sûr Bells, et si jamais tu fais des cauchemars sur des vampires assoiffés de sang qui remplissent ta chambre, tu n'auras pas à te poser la question «pourquoi» longtemps, réussit-il à articuler tellement il riait. Ce qui me fit pour effet de rire aussi.

- Il faut vraiment que tu dormes, Darling. Je m'en voudrais si je te laissais aller à l'école demain avec d'énormes cernes… Et il commença à me chanter une chanson… Elle était si douce et sa voix grave la chantait si bien, que je m'endormis en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne fis ni rêve ni cauchemars. C'était tellement bien. J'étais en sécurité dans ses bras si froid. Je me réveillais avec le sourire sur les lèvres. Je remarquais que Jasper m'avait laissé un petit mot sur ma table de nuit. Son écriture fine et régulière me fis tout de suite penser à celle d'Edward. Sur ce mot il était écrit : « Bells, je suis parti pour quelques temps. Il devenait urgent que je me nourrisse pour le lycée. Tu trouveras mon emploi du temps, celui d'Alice et celui d'Emmett juste à coté de se petit mot. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait en sorte que tu n'es aucun court avec Rosalie ou Edward et que tu ne sois jamais toute seule. Ne m'attends pas pour aller à l'école. Jasper »

J'étais prête pour aller à l'école. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, il ne faisait pas beau. J'étais donc sur d'avoir Jasper, Alice et Emmett avec moi. Et pour une fois, je fus heureuse d'aller à l'école. A Jacksonville, j'avais retrouvée ma solitude habituelle. Je me fondais parfaitement dans ma masse et j'espérais que les Cullen y arriveraient aussi. Je pense que je n'aimerai pas être le centre d'attention de 1200 élèves.

Phil et Renée habitaient une petite maison en centre ville. C'est le poste qu'avait eu Phil dans l'équipe de baseball du coin qui leur avait permis d'acheter une des rares maisons comme celle-ci. Cela me permettait d'être à l'école en moins de 10 minutes. Et je devais avouer que c'était plutôt bien.

En arrivant au lycée, je ne remarquais aucune des voitures que je cherchais. Je me dirigeais alors vers mon « petit coin tranquille », la bibliothèque. A cette heure là, elle était souvent vide. En montant les escaliers qui menait jusqu'à cette grande pièce très peu éclairée, je percutais quelques choses de très dur. Quand je découvris que c'était une personne dans qui j'étais rentrée, je relevais brusquement la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett accompagnés d'Alice et de Rosalie. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, je sautais au coup d'Emmett puis d'Alice. Je suis sur que si ils n'avaient pas tous deux été vampire, ils seraient déjà par terre.

- EMMETT ! ALICE ! Rosalie… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Enfin, Jasper m'a dit que… commençais-je.

- Quoi ? Tu as vu Jazz ? Quand ! demanda Alice.

- Bas hier soir, mais il m'a dit qui vous saviez qu'il était avec moi, répondis-je.

- « Non, Bella. Jazz ne nous a rien dit. Il est rentrée ce matin en m'annonçant qu'il me quittait, qu'il partait quelques temps et qu'il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait » m'annonça-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

_**« **__Alors c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là ce matin, il m'a abandonnée encore une fois ! Mais putain, on a tous les deux besoin l'un de l'autre. On a quand même tout les deux perdus l'être qu'on pensait le plus aimé au monde__** ! »**_ pensais-je pour moi-même.

- Je suis désolé Alice…

Je la serra fort dans mes bras pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Et après avoir embrassé Emmett et saluer Rosalie, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cours de la journée : l'anglais. Je passais cette heure-là à penser à Jasper. Ou avait-il pu aller ?...

_**Voilà le 2eme chapitre. Pendant les vacances, je n'ai pas internet donc je ne pourrais pas publier. Mais j'écrirais certainement. Peut être pas autant qu'en période scolaire mais bon. :D**_

_**Donner moi quand même votre avis sur ce chapitre. :D**_

_**Et merci pour vos reviews. :P**_


	3. Explication

Coucou, petit lecteur. Désolé, mais non, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard mais je pense que ce retard va encore durer parce que j'avais écris la plupart des chapitres suivant et mon vieille ordinateur n'a plus rien dans sa mémoire … Donc, il va falloir que je me souvienne de ce que j'avais dis et vu que je suis un peu maniaque quand je ne vais pas retrouver exactement le même passage, je vais faire une fixette dessus … Donc ca risque de durer encore plus longtemps. Et ca me soule vraiment parce que je vous avais préparé quelques chapitres d'avance pendant que j'étais en vacances …

J'espère que vous m'excuserez et que vous me laisserez la chance de me rattraper sur les prochains chapitres …

En attendant, je me mets des ce soir au travail.

Bisous.

P .S = pour certain qui pensais que j'avais abandonnée, il n'en est pas question. Je mets du temps (et encore, ce n'est pas ma faute) mais c'est tout.

Lady's Jasper Cullen

Sur ce, je réponds au review. J'espère que tout sera clair après.

**Coucou, alors déjà je tiens à dire que pour les villes je me suis trompée… Oui, Phoenix n'est pas en Floride mais Jacksonville, si. Je peux pas rectifié parce qu'il faudrait que je réécrive tout le chapitre pour le poster ensuite, mais maintenant, vous savez mieux dans quelle ville l'histoire se passe. Aussi, si Bella se pose des questions c'est parce que pour l'instant elle a en tête de rendre jaloux Edward avec Jasper. Ne vous inquiétez pas elle va vite se rendre compte que Jasper est mieux pour elle. Mais pour l'instant elle est encore très triste à cause d'Edward. C'est juste une facette qu'elle s'est mise en place, une coquille. Mais je ne vais pas en dire plus là dessus. **

**Pour le fait que les Cullen soit allés s'installé en Floride (pays chaud et ou il fait souvent beau), c'est parce qu'il pensait que c'était une des dernières villes ou Bella irait. **

**J'espère que maintenant tout est clair. :P**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou, alors déjà je tiens à dire que pour les villes je me suis trompée… Oui, Phoenix n'est pas en Floride mais Jacksonville, si. Et donc je l'ai rectifié. Aussi, si Bella se pose des questions c'est parce que pour l'instant elle a en tête de rendre jaloux Edward avec Jasper. Ne vous inquiétez pas elle va vite se rendre compte que Jasper est mieux pour elle. Mais pour l'instant elle est encore très triste à cause d'Edward. C'est juste une facette qu'elle s'est mise en place, une coquille. Mais je ne vais pas en dire plus là dessus. **

**Pour le fait que les Cullen soit allés s'installé en Floride (pays chaud et ou il fait souvent beau), c'est parce qu'il pensait que c'était une des dernières villes ou Bella irait. **

**J'espère que maintenant tout est clair. :P**

Chapitre 3 :

POV Jasper

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais parti de la villa, je me trouvais toujours à Jacksonville car Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett et Rose me manquait mais ce n'était pas possible que je retourne à la villa. De temps en temps, je leur passais un coup de téléphone et on se retrouvait dans un endroit isolé. Alice et Edward ne se doutaient encore de rien mais je savais que cette partie de cache-cache ne durerait plus longtemps.

Flash Back.

Bella s'était endormi depuis 1 heure quand je l'entendis marmonner quelques paroles que même moi, vampire, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. J'eus alors peur de l'avoir réveillé mais elle parlait juste dans son sommeil.

- Edward ! S'il te plait. JE T'AIME ! Ne me laisse pas. Il fait froid, il fait noir. S'IL TE PLAIT !

Et c'est avec ces paroles que je compris qu'elle était en train de revivre le moment ou Edward l'avait abandonnée dans la foret. Et je partis dans une colère inconsidérée. Elle avait souffert déjà assez comme ça, et il fallait que maintenant elle en fasse des cauchemars. Je supposais que ce n'était pas le premier de ce genre qu'elle faisait. Il fallait que je parte. Mon démon refaisait surface et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de blesser ma compagne... De plus, si je tuais Edward maintenant, j'allais la rendre encore plus triste et j'allais la perdre et ça, je ne le voulais pour rien au monde.

Fin du flash back.

Et c'est comme ça qu'en trois secondes ma décision avait été prise. J'étais rentrée chez moi, après avoir téléphoné à Emmett pour savoir si Edward était à la maison. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas et tant mieux. J'avais pu annoncer à Alice mon départ sans paraitre presser de partir ou énervé.

Heureusement pour moi, les durs entrainements que je mettais offert avaient largement servi, j'avais pu partir de chez Bella sans la blesser. J'étais tellement énervé contre Edward qu'il aurait suffit d'une seule petite offense et tout aurait mal tournée. Je savais que j'avais pris une bonne décision en partant. Peut être pas la meilleure pour moi, mais pour elle. Comment lui expliquer que je savais. Car je savais depuis la première fois où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle : c'était ma compagne, la femme que je cherchais depuis bien trop longtemps..

POV Bella

La matinée s'était déroulée à une vitesse fulgurante. Pour l'instant, je passais mes cours à parler avec Alice ou Emmett. Ils m'avaient raconté ce qu'ils avaient fait ses 6 derniers mois, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, et à mon tour je leur racontai comment j'avais lutté pour ne pas sombrer. Je n'avais pas encore revu Edward, et c'était surement mieux pour l'instant. Je n'étais pas encore prête à lui dire ce que je pensais de tous ca. J'essayais de me concentrer pour mon dernier cours de la journée mais c'était sans compter sur Alice.

- BELLA ! BELLA ! cria Alice, me sortant de ma rêverie. Tu sais que c'est la semaine prochaine mon anniversaire et j'aimerais qu'on aille faire du shopping après les cours, d'accord.

Je savais déjà que ce n'était pas une question, et sans Edward.. Ouch. Je savais que sans LUI, j'aurais du mal à faire face à cette boule d'énergie.

- Bien sur, Alice. Mais tu n'as pas peur de ne pas pouvoir sortir ? Je te croyais plus prévenant que ca, la taquinais-je. Il est vrai que je m'étais longtemps posé CETTE question. Il existait énormément de ville avec un temps assez nuageux pour eux, mais il avait fallut qu'ils s'installent en FLORIDE ! Dans un lieu plutôt ensoleillé..

- Ecoute, je comptais t'en faire la surprise pour mon anniversaire, mais je te dois bien une explication..

- Je n'attends que ça, Lili.

Bein, oui, quoi. Il redébarque tous dans ma vie, j'ai quand même le droit d'être au courant. Mais au courant de quoi, au juste ?

- Alors, voilà.. Tu sais que Jasper et moi ne sommes plus ensem… Laisse moi terminer, me dit-elle en voyant que j'allais l'interrompre. Quand nous sommes partis de Forks avec le reste des Cullen, Jasper et moi avons décidé de prendre du recul. Nous étions entrain de visiter l'Amazonie quand j'ai rencontré un ami que j'avais rencontré il y 60 ans, quand j'étais encore humaine. Cet ami était lui aussi humain, et maintenant qu'il est vampire, il a le pouvoir de protéger une matière d'une autre..

- Je ne comprends pas, Alice..

- Et bien, il peut protéger notre corps des rayons du soleil, mais il a besoin d'être prêt de la personne qu'il veut protéger. William est aussi mon compagnon. Quand nous étions humain, nous ressentions déjà une forte attirance l'un pour l'autre mais j'ai eu cette vision qui me montrais Jasper..

- Alors, Jasper et toi.. C'est vraiment fini ? Pour toujours ? Alice, je ne peux pas te croire. Quand vous vous regardiez avec Jasper, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ca, on pouvait y lire tout l'amour du monde. Et pourtant aucune parole ne sortait de vos bouches.

BIP. BIP. INFORMATION ARRIVER AU CERVEAU. BIP. BIP.

Comment avait-elle pu faire ca à Jasper ? Il méritait tellement mieux ! Alors apres m'avoir abandonné moi, elle abandonnait Jasper ? C'était un monstre ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ca. Mais, putain, pourquoi je réagis comme ca ? J'aime Edward.. Aie. Et Jasper peut bien se débrouiller tout seul ! Il n'a pas besoin de mon amitié ! Apres tout, lui aussi m'a abandonné dans la forêt. Tout comme elle ! Ma sœur, ma meilleure amie ! Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement et pourtant, je me mis à parler sans vraiment comprendre ce que je disais..

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu es un monstre ! UN MONSTRE ! Tu m'as abandonné puis tu abandonnes Jasper ! lui hurlais-je à la figure. Je ne veux plus te voir, toi comme tout les autres Cullen ! Allez tous vous faire voir !

- Bella, ces mots ne sont pas très jolis dans la bouche d'une fille, me dit-elle pensant que j'allais rire à sa remarque.

- Désolé, très chère, de vous offusquez. Je pensais que quand on tuait de sang froid, plus rien ne nous froissait, lui dis-je froide.

- Bella, tu ne peux pas penser ce que tu dis, me dit-elle en sanglottant. Et à ce moment, je sais que si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Mais certainement pas dans mes bras !

ZIIING. La sonnerie retentit et je sortis la première de la salle, sans donner de réponse à Alice. La laissant seule, comme ils m'avaient laissé seule dans la forêt sans autre explication que ma nature d'humaine et l'attrait trop prononcé d'Edward pour mon sang. Pas un aurevoir de ceux que je considérais comme ma famille. L'amour vous prend tout après tout vous avoir donné, elle ne pose aucune question mais donne des réponses. Je savais déjà que ma nature d'humaine était un obstacle, je ne voulais juste pas me l'avouer.

J'arrivais sur le parking du lycée, il était rempli d'élève et j'essayais donc de me dépêcher d'atteindre ma voiture. J'avais du la changer car mon épave n'avait pas pu me suivre jusqu'en Floride. J'avais opté pour une Citroën C1 grise.. Passe partout comme voiture, non ? Il faut croire que non puisque tout le lycée ou presque était regroupé autour de celle-ci. Je me frayais un chemin en entendant au passage quelques insultes égarées. Quand j'arrivai devant, je pus voir des milliers de fleurs autour de ma voiture, mais quand je dis autour, c'est vraiment autour ! Comment j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? J'aurais jamais du venir en voiture, j'habitais quand même qu'à 5 minutes du lycée.. Mais avec ma maladresse, j'avais toujours aussi peur de me faire mal même pour 5 minutes de marche.. J'étais vraiment trop paranoïaque.. Je décidais alors de laisser la voiture là et de demander à Phil de m'aider à jeter toute ces fleurs demain. J'avais d'abord penser à Emmet mais il était maintenant hors de question que je leur adresse la parole.. Pourquoi un tel changement de situation ? Je ne sais pas.. Peut être parce qu'on m'a à nouveau abandonner. Sur le chemin du retour, je dus m'arrêter pour refaire mon lacet.

- Je vous dépose quelque part ? me demanda-t-on.

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Qui a tardé à venir, certes. Mais parce que je pense qu'il est important par rapport au déroulement de l'histoire et je voulais qu'il soit parfait. J'en ai fait 4 autres avant d'etre vraiment satisfaite pour tout vous dire.. Voilà, j'éspere que vous aimerez celui là.  
**


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

POV Bella

- Je vous dépose quelque part ? me demanda-t-on, ce qui me fis sursauter.. Je connaissais cette voix ou du moins j'espérais que c'était celle que je voulais entendre. Je me retournai pour faire face.. à un vampire. Les cheveux noir de jais, les yeux dorés de tous vampires végétariens.

BIIP. BIIP. VEGETARIAN = CULLEN. BIIP. BIIP.

Oh et puis merde ! Qu'avais-je à perdre, à part ma vie, si je le suivais ? Et puis, je savais au moins que je ne finirais pas à l'hôpital puisque tout vampire qui se respecte a des reflexes surnaturelles.

- 1298 West 12th Street, s'il-te-plait.

- Et bien, monte, me dit-il en me tendant un casque. Je grimpai alors sur sa moto. Elle était vraiment originale. Et heureusement que je m'y connaissais un peu en moto (parce que oui, depuis quelques temps je n'utilisais plus que ca sauf pour aller au lycée) sinon j'aurais pu me demander comment cette moto tiendrait encore debout après avoir roulé. A vrai dire, je n'en avais jamais vu de pareille et pourtant pendant les quelques semaines ou Jacob avait essayé de me réconforter, il en avait construite des motos. Toutes plus loufoques que l'ancienne. Mais celle-ci était faite avec un squelette en acier. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de place pour que je m'assois mais il m'indiqua la place juste devant lui et nous fûmes vite sur la route me menant à chez moi. Ce n'est que quand je vis que nous dépassions ma maison, que je commença à m'inquiéter.. A un feu, je décidais de descendre de la moto mais, oubliant la force vampirique de mon agresseur, il manqua de m'arracher le bras et redémarra à pleine vitesse.

- J'ai des ordres clairs, me dit-il, et je me dois de les tenir. J'ai des erreurs à réparés.

Il était hors de question que je me fasse enlever. Moi qui pensais que c'était en coupant cours au relation que j'avais avec les Cullen que j'allais arrêter d'avoir des ennuis.. Il en était hors de question ! Alors, j'essaya de me débattre du mieux que je pus, mais c'était peine perdu et je finis par tomber dans l'inconscience après un violent coup sur la tête.

POV inconnu

PUTAIN D'HUMAINE ! Elle insultait la femme que j'aimais depuis plus de 60 ans et pensais s'en tirer comme ça ? Alice et Edward la voulait vivante. Mais maintenant que ma bête avait repris la place qui lui revenait de droit, il serait difficile de l'empêcher de venger mon amour.. Mais le joujou d'Edward n'allait pas me faire perdre mon contrôle si facilement. Et puis les Cullen m'avait chargé d'un travail, je devais garder le contrôle. Mais comment les appeler 'famille' quand on savait qu'il ne m'avait accepté que pour faire le bonheur d'Alice ?

- Humm ! grommela Bella, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je crois bien que je n'ai pas tapé assez fort. Mais peut être qu'un autre coup ne l'a tuerait pas, me suggéra ma bête.. Et puis c'est pour son bien.. NON, NON, NON. Elle doit rester intacte. Des ordres claires. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne peux même plus avoir deux pensées cohérentes. Rrrrh, c'est vraiment très désagréable. Cette sensation de ne rien contrôler, de ne plus savoir qui l'ont est et pourtant.. Pourtant, je suis sur de mes sentiments. Je l'aime, et je compte bien la récupérer. Mais je suis perdue, déroutée par ce nouveau « moi » que je ne connais pas, que je dois apprendre à connaitre, à apprivoiser. Comme si on m'avait ensorcelé. Ce sentiment me tiraille et me démange. Et voilà que ca recommence ! Je PENSE n'importe quoi.

- Jasper ? réussit-elle à articuler, en me tirant une fois encore de mes pensées.

**Voilà, un dernier chapitre avant les vacances. Toujours aussi court, je suis désolé. Et bien sur, je coupe ici. ;)**

**Cliquez sur le bouton vert, hésiter pas. Ca m'aide et je poste plus vite. **

**Bisous. **

**Votre auteuz' dévoué. :)  
**


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

**POV Jasper**

- **Oui**, répondis-je.

- **Que veux-tu de moi ? Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le. Mais, s'il te plait, presse-toi.**

Comment lui dire ? Je ne pouvais pas la tuer.. C'est ma compagne. Je ne l'aime pas, ca non ! Mais contrairement à ce que pense Edward nous avons une âme, et cette âme a une compagne, qu'on le veuille ou pas. Cette compagne ne doit pas mourir à partir du moment où on a pris conscience qu'elle existe. Sinon, son âme s'autodétruit elle-même, comme si sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, et son enveloppe charnelle ne peut rien faire pour stopper ce processus. On souffre, on agonise, qu'on aime ou qu'on haïsse sa compagne. Alors, même si je meurs d'envie de tuer celle qui a détruit mon petit coin de bonheur sur terre, celle qui a détruit ma vie, et notre famille, je ne peux pas. Je dois la protéger, faire qu'elle ne meurt pas. Je l'avais déjà sauvé une fois, lors de sa tentative de suicide. Si ma bête n'avait pas pris le contrôle à ce moment-là, je l'aurais surement laissé mourir, avec un sourire à la figure. Mais il faut croire, que je ne voulais pas mourir, sans avoir pu racheter mes fautes. Mais comment une petite humaine, pouvait-elle comprendre ca ?

- **Je ne peux pas, Isabella**.

- **Ah**, fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à répondre. Saleté d'humaine, au cerveau peu développé.

-** Tu t'es calmé ? **lui demandais-je. **Parce qu'on arrive à la villa. **

Peur, rage, colère, désespoir, regrets.. Voilà, les seuls sentiments dominant chez Bella, depuis que nous étions revenus dans sa vie. Je lui envoyai alors une onde de calme, elle se détendit, mais n'eut pas l'air de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

**POV Bella**

Il ne pouvait pas me tuer, mais il pouvait m'enlever. Il avait tant changé en une semaine, il s'était teint les cheveux en noirs.. Il passait du vampire exécrable au vampire adorable. Il avait des ordres clairs, et je ne pouvais de toutes les façons, faire échouer ses plans. Mais pourquoi m'avoir emmené chez les Cullen ? Il disait ne pas vouloir me faire de mal, j'avais demandé de ne plus les revoir, et pourtant il me conduisait quand même dans leur villa. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais été ébaillis devant tant de beauté et de raffinement mais tous ce spectacle, à ce moment-là, me donnait la nausée. C'était trop grand, trop lumineux pour des êtres aussi petit, égoïste et sombre. Il voulait me voir, il suffisait de m'enlever. Pourquoi demander à la pauvre Bella son avis, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre nous. Je suis sure qu'au fond, c'est ce qu'il devait tous se dire. Quelle bande de con ! J'avais finis par croire, assez naïvement je l'avoue, qu'Esmée, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie (?), Emmett et Edward pourrait être comme une seconde famille. Mais qui avait pris la peine de venir seulement me dire aurevoir le jour où IL m'avait abandonné ? Je sais, mes pensées se répètent.. Je fus tiré de ma léthargie par Esmée qui vint à ma rencontre.

- **Bella ! Ma chérie, ca fait tellement longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? **me demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-** Oh, Esmée, quelle joie ! Non, que dis-je.. quelle plaisir de revoir un être cher. Si chère qu'elle n'a pas pris la peine de me dire aurevoir le jour où IL m'a laissé dans les bois. **Ce sont les seuls mots que je réussis à articuler, tant ma peine et ma colère était énorme. Comment pouvait-elle faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

-** Bella, chérie.. Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable, mais peut être qu'un jour tu y arriveras.. A nous pardonner à tous.**

**- Tu l'as dis toi-même, **_**Maman**__ : _**ce que tu as fais est impardonnable. Je ne suis plus la petite Bella qui dit 'amen' à tout ! Je vous faisais confiance. J'ai déjà pardonné à Rosalie, et c'est la seule à qui je pardonnerai. Elle ne m'a jamais laissé croire que je faisais partie de sa famille, vous si ! J'aurais pu pardonner aussi à Jasper, mais m'enlever pour me ramener ici, n'est pas ce que j'attends de quelqu'un qui veut m'aider, **lui dis-je acide**. **

Ils étaient maintenant tous sur le pas de la porte. Carlisle avait rejoins sa femme et accusait le coup. Emmett, Alice et Edward avait eux aussi du mal à croire ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Il n'y avait que Rosalie qui avait un regard que je ne connaissais pas mais qui disait clairement : 'je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiète plus'. Et Jasper.. Jasper, il était toujours à mes cotés quand j'avais commencé à parler mais au fur et à mesure que j'avais déblatéré mon discours, il était allé se positionner à côté d'Alice.. Alors c'était pour elle qu'il avait laissé tomber notre début d'amitié ?

- **Bella, allons parler, s'il te plait, **me demanda Edward.

**- Tu veux qu'on parle, Edward ? Pendant six longs mois, j'ai attendu des explications. J'ai attendu, mais personne n'est venu. Pas même quand j'étais à l'hôpital, après avoir essayé de me tuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y suis pas arrivé, d'ailleurs, **murmurais-je pour moi-même avant de reprendre un peu plus fort. **Est-ce-que quelqu'un ici peut prétendre avoir pris de mes nouvelles une seule fois ? Est-ce-que quelqu'un ici peut prétendre avoir répondu à un seul de mes mails ? Non, PERSONNE ! Alors, pourquoi vouloir me parler maintenant Edward ? Pourquoi maintenant ? **hurlais-je..

Non, non, non.. Bella, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, reprends toi, pensais-je. Ils ne doivent pas découvrir l'ampleur de ma souffrance. Surtout pas, pas maintenant. J'avais extrêmement changé en six mois. Il y a six mois, je n'aurais pas été capable de dire une seule chose méchante aux Cullen, même après qu'ils m'aient abandonnés. Mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse, il ne fallait pas que je replonge en enfer juste à cause d'une conversation.

-** Non, Edward, je ne t'accorderai pas cet honneur, **lui dis-je calmée mais beaucoup plus froidement.

**- Cet honneur ? **me demanda-t-il. **Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir du fait que je daigne encore te parler. Alors, tu vas monter. Tout de suite, **me dit-il en appuyant sur ces derniers mots. Je savais que les autres Cullen étaient là, mais les yeux d'Edward était devenu noir et je décidais malgré la peur, à ne pas l'énervée d'avantage et à monter dans sa chambre. Oui, c'est un peu stupide comme réaction.. J'ai changé mais pas complètement non plus, en fin de compte. Je serais toujours un aimant à problème.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, je découvris qu'elle avait changé. Enfin, elle avait automatiquement changé puisqu'ils avaient changé de maison, mais je m'étais attendu à retrouver une certaine ressemblance entre la chambre que j'avais jadis connu et celle-ci. Mais au contraire, non. Plus rien ne faisait penser qu'il essayait d'être comme un humain. Les livres, éparpillés de partout nous laissait penser qu'un intellectuel passait son temps ici. Mais le sang sur les vêtements qui jonchait le sol, nous faisait plus penser qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu ici. Jasper avait eu raison (et c'est la dernière fois que je le dis), Edward n'était plus du tout le même. Peut être que ce n'était pas plus mal. Pour lui, je veux dire. Parce qu'il était hors de question, qu'on puisse un jour ré-envisagé un 'nous'. Je l'aimais encore, mais comment lui pardonner ? Et puis, il m'avait bien dit, dans la forêt qu'il ne m'aimait plus, que tous ca n'avait été qu'un jeu..

- **Je préfère quand tu m'écoutes, ma Bella, **me susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire fondre. **Mais tu as raison, ne me fais pas l'honneur de me parler. **

Je le sentis agripper fermement mon bras, et me retourner violement pour lui faire face. Il me faisait mal, je l'avais connu plus doux, mais que pouvais-je faire maintenant ?

-** C'est ta..ta chambre, Edward ? **

**- Hum, en quelque sorte. C'est plutôt ici que mes victi.. Enfin, que les gens me rendent visite, de temps en temps.. **me répondu-t-il mystérieux.

Il relâcha sa prise sur mon bras, et m'emmena dans la chambre d'Alice. Elle, en revanche, était tout à fait identique à son ancienne. On s'assit alors tout les deux sur son lit. Et alors que je m'attendais à ce que l'on discute, je me retrouvais devant un vampire parfaitement nu.

**Et voilà, pour le 5eme chapitre. Vos impressions ? **** Hésiter pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert.** **En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous penser des compagnons ? Moi, j'en avais un peu marre de voir que la 'femelle' dépend du 'mâle' (et patati et patata) alors, j'ai tout remixé à ma sauce. **


End file.
